A Typical Day
by PeterGryphonTodd
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is the typical day in the life of Harry Potter's next gen. I feel like since the fall of Voldemort the Weasley-Potter clan is very family oriented and as normal as can be.


It was 7:30 in the morning and the sun was just creeping up to the window at Shell Cottage. Bill Weasley was deep in thoughts of how the glory days went by so fast. Now he was waiting for his wife Fleur to wake up their two children, so he can get them off to Hogwarts. His second eldest daughter Dominique is finally starting her 7th year and his youngest, and only son, Louis is starting his 4th year. Bill's eldest Victoire no longer lived at the cottage because she was rooming at St. Mungo's University. Suddenly, Bill was snapped from his daydream by Dominique's angry complaints.

"But mum it's soooo early, why can't I just Apparate to the station!"

"Because young lady I would like to take my child to the station one last time and we have to go see Grand mum and Grandpa Weasley before we leave, now up!", shouted Fleur.

"I should probably get Louis since she has her hands full." said Bill.

Through his silver blonde mop of hair Louis said, "I know, don't worry I'm up."

Now that the kids were up Fleur Weasley was busily making breakfast. Once the sausage was cooked and piled high on a plate she knew her family would clamor to the table. Sure enough an eager Louis had taken two steps at a time and was soon at the table. His hair was now neatly combed with the bangs stylishly curving left. He wore a very relaxed outfit; purple striped zip hoodie, ripped jeans, and gray trainers. Dominique quietly enters the kitchen with her silvery blonde long ponytail swinging gracefully after each step. With a compliment on how simply beautiful she looked Fleur sets a plate full of sausage, eggs, and pancakes in front of her. She did indeed look beautiful with her sea foam green Bailey sweater perfectly fitting her shapely body and white twill jeans loosely gripping her hips. "Now that you kids are up eat quickly we have to meet the others at Grand mum's by 9 o' clock." through a mouthful of egg Louis questioned "Reel-Jeemes-bedur?" Fleur did not know what he said but she knew him well enough to know he asked about his cousin, and best friend, James. "Of course darling.", assured Fleur. Hearing this Louis hurriedly shoveled the remains of his pancake in his mouth.

"Alright Dominique you go first and then you Louis." said Bill. Dominique grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped in to the fireplace. With a call of Grand mum Weasley's House she disappeared in a flash of emerald flame. Next Louis did the same and Bill and Fleur were left standing by the fire. "Well sweetheart it's time to head to Mum's" said Bill. With one final emerald flash Bill and Fleur stepped into the organized chaos of the Weasley House. Louis was already in the far corner of the kitchen with James, Fred, and Roxanne packing the latest Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Dominique was in the sitting room reading a letter from her boyfriend Nathan Wood. It was probably about his hopes for the upcoming season. He is Gryffindor Keeper and just as obsessed as his father Oliver Wood was. Bill could see his mum weaving her way through the Weasley-Potter clan, she was beaming at her eldest son. She still gave him a half-hearted slap on the arm when she finally reached the couple. "Late as usual William." taunted Mrs. Weasley. "I know mum but you know teenage girls." defended Bill. 

"Audrey dear are the girls up yet?" questioned Percy Weasley. "Yes, you know they're always up and ready for the first day at Hogwarts." chuckled Audrey. Almost on cue Molly Weasley entered the kitchen, sat at the table, and pulled her copy of Hogwarts, A History out of her purse. She was in her typical garb; a blue long sleeve T, blue jeans, and brown button sweater. Her wavy red hair was falling down her back and black glasses perched firmly on her nose. Lucy literally came skipping into the kitchen. Although they are twins the only thing alike in appearance about Molly and Lucy is the flaming Weasley hair. She is wearing a Holyhead Harpies T, khaki jeans, and black low top trainers. Her hair is pulled in to a ponytail with two lose strands framing her face. People see her as the sporty one but combined the twins are one of the greatest Chaser duos in school history.

"Hurry up and eat breakfast girls, Grand mum will be expecting us soon." said Percy. "Ya, I can't wait, there are plenty of tactics to talk about if we want win the cup." said Lucy. About 20 minutes later Lucy was impatiently rocking on her feet in front of the fire. "I assume you want to go first Luce?" asked Audrey. In confirmation Lucy grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped in to the fireplace. She shouted, "Grand mum Weasley's house!" and was engulfed by emerald flames. Molly quickly shoved Hogwarts, A History in to her small purse and then Flooed away. Percy and Audrey went together. Naturally they were the first ones there and were immediately embraced by a short, plump, and gray haired Mrs. Weasley. "Percy dear so glad to see you, punctual as usual." said Mrs. Weasley. Molly Had gotten her copy of Hogwarts, A History out again and curled up in a chair to read it. Lucy was checking the scores in the latest Quidditch Weekly. "Percy, Audrey come sit while we wait for the others." said Mr. Weasley happily.

"Angie shouldn't we get the kids up?" questioned George Weasley. "Don't worry Fred Roxie is up and only she's stubborn enough to get Fred out of bed." replied Angela Weasley nee Johnson. Roxanne Weasley walked in to the sitting room clearly out of breath, Fred must of put up a good fight. But Roxanne inherited the famous Weasley temper and that alone could scare someone out of bed. Roxanne was wearing a white tank top and purple jacket, skinny jeans, and track shoes. Her red hair was in multiple braids much like her mother did during her Hogwarts days. Angelina handed her some breakfast, which she ate hungrily. George couldn't help but wonder how he had raised a responsible child. She was grumbling to herself and George laughed quietly to himself when he heard the words flamebrain, lump, and smelly. Fred finally staggered in to the sitting room eyes still barely open. He was wearing a brown pull over and ripped jeans. His Weasley red afro looked like a ball of fire which matched his fiery personality. Roxanne and Fred, being the kids of George Weasley, were the Gryffindor Beaters and bloody good at it. With Fred being like a human Bludger and Roxanne's smart bat work they were nearly unstoppable.

"Bloody hell look at the time, mum will explode if we don't visit her before we head to the station!"exclaimed George. Once they reached the fire place they had to go in twos. When the emerald flames had cleared George and Angelina entered a chaotic scene. James, Louis, Fred, and Roxanne were literally tangled together at the foot of the fireplace. Grand mum Weasley was livid while the rest of the clan was in stitches. "JAMES POTTER WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MIGHT'VE HAPPENED IF TWO PEOPLE FLOOED TO THE SAME DESTINATION! YOU GOT OFF LUCKY!"she fumed. "We just wanted to see what was taking so long, wouldn't want to be late."James said. "Don't pull that I raised your uncles, you couldn't wait to test some new product. With the help of Hermione Mrs. Weasley managed to get them all unstuck and close switched back to their owners.

"Albus are you up?"asked Harry Potter. "How could I not be when Lily has been up since six." joked Albus. Harry gave a little chuckle, "Well you now excited she is to finally be going to Hogwarts. Besides I can't imagine what Ron and Hermione are dealing with." He was right there Albus's cousin Hugo was now 11 and also off to his first year at Hogwarts. "Well be downstairs soon your mom's got breakfast ready." Albus was soon putting on a yellow V-neck, faded jeans, and red trainers. He had tried in vain to comb his untidy hair but that certain patch of hair just never goes down. He was in the kitchen not 15 minutes later and still Lily had beaten him to the table. She was wearing a white polo and green plaid skirt. Her wild red hair was in a messy ponytail. "Albus have you seen your brother James?" asked Ginny Weasley. Before he could answer James came in the backdoor His Ireland Quidditch robes coated in mud and red shoulder length hair messier then usual. Immediately you could tell Ginny wasn't happy. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE SO EARLY YOUR COVERED IN FILTH, GO TAKE A SHOWER AND GET DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST BEFORE WERE LATE!" "Mum I had to get some practice in." said James. Albus had to hold back a laugh because he knew James would never admit it but he was worried about facing Scorpius Malfoy the Hufflepuff Seeker, and Al's best friend.

James came down thirty minutes later wearing plain blue jeans and his favorite Gryffindor Pride T-shirt. Everybody ate breakfast quietly, except for the scraping of silverware. Albus went for seconds and thirds, showing of his infamous appetite. Lily was the first to rush to the fire, she loved visiting family, but wanted to get to the train station as soon as possible. When they all finally had exited the fire Lily rushed off to find her cousin Hugo. They were soon chatting about the houses they hoped to be in and what they hoped to learn first. James was already in the corner probably plotting his first prank with the new Marauders. Albus and Rose didn't really chat because Rose was already reading Standard Book of Spells Grade 3. So, Al started talking about the Quidditch season with his Uncle Ron. "Harry, Ginny sweetie how are you doing." "Were fine mum now that Lily is off to Hogwarts maybe the house will be quiet until summer." Ginny said.

"Mione, babe, why do we have to get up so early?" whined Ron Weasley. "Because Ronald Hugo came barging in to are room asking where breakfast was at 6:30." replied Hermione. When Ron and Hermione finally walked sleepily in to the kitchen there was an extremely excited Hugo chatting animatedly to his gold and brown snow owl Weasel. He was wearing his favorite Chudley Cannons T-shirt and plaid shorts. "Oi! What's the owl doing on the table Hugo?" "Put him in a cage." Hermione looked up from the frying pan to give Ron a glare. "Ronald calm down the owl is not hurting anything." "Now where is Ro-" Before she could finish Rose Weasley came rushing in to the kitchen, still putting her wand pack in to her pocket. "Sorry guys I was practicing new wand movements." Ron had to chuckle when he distinctly heard Hugo mumbling "Only my sister." Once Rose had settled down and Weasel was back in his cage everybody quickly ate breakfast. Of course even though it was so quick Ron and Hugo managed to have thirds.

"Rosie darling you may go first." said Hermione Rose obliged immediately, all set to follow rules already. Next, Hugo grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and shouted Grand mum Weasley's. He was gone in a flash of emerald flame before Hermione's caution of puicking after to much food reached his ears.

"Bloody hell, Percy's the only one here this is why I hate coming early." said Ron. "Ron he's not that bad." "Sure you can talk about boring Ministry stuff with him." Hermione gave Ron a look like she was about to launch in to a lecture but at that point Grand mum Weasley appeared. "Hello dears- O Hugo your a stick what have you been eating." she said. " O I'm sorry, off you go dear." Rose immediately took a seat at the kitchen table and pulled out a copy of Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 while Hugo ran in to the backyard to let his owl fly free before he's locked up for the long journey on the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
